One Week
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: A week before Carrie's graduation. What can happen in a week? A lot with this family. Emily's lying. Carrie's stressing, Chris is missing and JJ's pregnant. Can it get any worse? Sequel to 'More than they Know.'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**So I decided on a sequel hope you all enjoy this one as much as the other.**

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

The banging on the front door woke Chris from her spot on the recliner. When they moved in with JJ it was one of the must haves to be brought with them. She looked at the clock on the DVD player. It was noon. She grumbled under her breath unconsciously switching languages as she made her way to the door.

Carrie was still at school, JJ and Emily had work and she had the day off. So who the hell was waking her? She curses aloud when she trips over a squeaky toy. "Damn it Dax!"

Said Siberian Husky pads over and takes the toy and heads back to the recliner.

The banging began again and Chris glared at the door. Dax clamored over to her and began to scratch at the door. Dax was a new addition to the family. JJ wanted a dog and Emily wanted a cat. It was argued over for two days before Chris went out with Carrie and bought the two pets. Dax was seven almost eight months. Sergio the cat (I know Emily doesn't get him till the sixth season, but I'm speeding it up) was a kitten that had grown in the nine months of having him. Both grew and so did Chris' errands for groceries.

Sergio meowed from the couch and Chris rolled her eyes. The banging sounded again and Chris growled. The growling grew and Chris looked down to see the Jack Russell Terrier she got for Carrie the same day they got Dax and Sergio. Chris had seen Carrie looking at them and even voiced her want for the puppy when she thought Chris couldn't hear her. So after getting Sergio and Dax Chris and Carrie got the two pets in boxes that were pet safe and put one in the study and the master bedroom with forged notes and the two made up thanking Chris and Carrie separately.

"Hey Flash." Chris smiled as she got to the front door and looked through the peep hole to see an overly ecstatic-more than usual-Garcia with Morgan and Rossi. She opened the door and Flash greeted them. He got his name from just that. He got out of the box and he was running everywhere and avoiding obstacles in his way. "Maybe we should get some female pets." Chris muttered opening the door.

Garcia let herself in and Morgan and Rossi followed.

"Ok. We need streamers here and here. I want beverages there and presents on the coffee table." Garcia instructed and Chris looked at her weird.

"What's going on?" Chris asked rubbing the rest of the sleep out of her eyes.

"You didn't get my text?" Garcia asked as Chris patted her cargo shorts for her phone and found it in one of the pockets by her knees.

Chris read the text and her mouth made an 'O' shape. "Oh, I was asleep." Chris said and Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Taking off college so you can go with your girlfriend and using your free time to sleep. You don't have a beer belly why?" Garcia asked and Chris glared.

"I'm not a guy and I'm an athlete, my figure's great." Chris huffed crossing her arms.

"Please don't start baby girl, let's just set up so it's ready for when they get home." Morgan said as Garcia harrumphed and got to work while Chris sat down and curled back up in the recliner with Dax and Sergio and Flash soon followed after.

"You are so lazy!" Garcia huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"I said we should have a nice dinner, no surprises, you're on your own. I'm sleeping." Chris said as Garcia took the blanket and Dax whined.

"Oh hush you big baby." Garcia said pointedly pulling Chris back to her feet.

"Chris help us out would ya?" Rossi asked and Chris stood straight and walked over to help them.

"Oh, so you go when he calls?" Garcia asked crossing her arms.

"You're Aunt Pen, he's Grandpa Dave." Chris smirked as Garcia glared and got back to setting up decorations.

Garcia arranged for Emily and JJ to have dinner reservations at their favorite restaurant after work so they wouldn't be home till about eight thirty or nine.

Two and a half hours later Chris swiped up her keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked putting up another streamer.

"Pick up Carrie." Chris answered walking out without another word.

"She seems irritable." Rossi pointed out.

"Why?" Garcia asked.

"She's probably dreading college, she stills has scholarship offers open, her grades were great and she spent a year pretty much being a stay at home mom of sorts." Morgan pointed out.

"She got lazy?" Garcia asked as Morgan and Rossi chuckled.

"Yeah, that." Morgan said as they finished up.

Chris pulled up to the school and Carrie was talking with Damian, devin and Tara. She got out as usual and Tara tackled her into a hug.

"CHRIS!"

This was normal everyday activity. Chris would pick Carrie up and be tackled by a hug from Tara then Damian and then Devin. Aft she would finally get the one thing that made her less grumpy. Carrie in her arms kissing her deeply. It was the one thing she hated most about her graduating early. She didn't get all the time she wished she could have with Carrie before they started college in the fall.

After hugging the twins she finally smiled for real as she wrapped her arms around Carrie.

"Hi." Carrie blushed. Nearly two years since they met and a year and a half since they got together and they still had that effect on each other. Not that you would hear either complaining.

"Hi yourself." Chris smiled bringing their lips together. The small innocent kiss deepened and as always their three best friends were there to make sure they didn't end up giving the whole student body and their parents a free show.

"Ok love birds, before the panties drop I think you should stop." Devin teased and Chris and Carrie glared at him before giving each other one last small kiss.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, we have to get home." Carrie smiled waving as she and Chris got back into the Jeep and headed home.

"I have my license and still no car." Carrie sighed as Chris smiled and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"I was going to wait…" Chris trailed off and took Carrie's hand placing the keys in her hand.

"You aren't serious?" Carrie asked with a wide smile.

"You practiced with it and nearly killed us in it, so I think its better I give you a car you're more familiar with than buying a new one." Chris smirked at the blush on Carrie's cheeks and laughed when she punched her shoulder lightly.

"How long are you going to hold that over me?" Carrie asked as Chris shrugged.

"Till I can no longer." Chris smiled and before Carrie opened the door and got out Chris pulled her to her and kissed her passionately.

"Do we have to share a place with Lindsey and Ronnie?" Carrie breathed out when they pulled away.

"If you don't want an apartment we can always get a house and have them on the opposite side." Chris said and Carrie smiled.

"I like that idea."

"I knew you would." Chris chuckled as they got out and headed into the house to find it ready for tonight but no one was home.

"Wow, they did a good job."

"I helped." Chris huffed with a pout.

Carrie was quick to kiss it away. "And it looks great." Carrie's hand quickly found its way into Chris' jeans making the other brunette's breath hitch. "I noticed something on the way home." Carrie husked into Chris' ear pressing their bodies together.

"What would that be?" Chris asked.

"I was so focused on my graduation that I managed to go at least two weeks without making love to you." Chris' throat went dry. Had it really been that long? She didn't mind it really. She got to do other fun things that didn't involve sex with Carrie. Not that she didn't like sex with Carrie. She fucking loved it.

"We don't have to or need to spend so much time making love you know? We can spend time together outside of the sheets." Chris said as Carrie shrugged.

"I know, but calm me selfish, I love touching you and I love it when you touch me."

Chris muttered something in French making Carrie's eyebrows knit.

"What?"

"It's French for you'll be the death of me." Chris nearly shouted taking Carrie's hand out of her jeans pulling her to their room.

**

* * *

Review please. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

Emily and JJ were sitting in the restaurant just smiling and having a good time.

"I need to thank Garcia for this." JJ smiled sipping at her water. She placed the glass down and frowned.

"What is it?" Emily asked concerned.

"I love that we're having this child, but I hate that I'm not allowed to have coffee." JJ said making Emily giggle. "It's not funny."

Emily reached across the table and took her girlfriend's hand. "When this is all over and you're holding our bundle of joy it'll all be worth it."

"Just having you makes it worth it." JJ smiled.

Emily checked her watch. "We should get going." She said standing. She held out a hand for JJ who happily took it with a smile and allowed Emily to help her out of her seat.

Emily paid the bill and the two walked hand in hand to the car.

JJ looked Emily over. Her shoulders were a bit tense. They've been that way for a week and she spent enough time around the profilers to know the gist of profiling.

On the car ride JJ thought over the possible reasons to why her girlfriend would be tense. It was always around her too. She seemed more carefree with the others. Was she hiding something?

As JJ went through the possibilities she stopped. She didn't need this. They were having a kid for Pete's sake. Emily wouldn't do anything to ruin them.

When they got to the house they saw all the cars parked along the street.

"What's this?" JJ asked as Emily shrugged and JJ saw the tensed shoulders again. Emily's shoulder's tensed when she was trying to hide something from her. Like it hurt her to keep things from her and her compartmentalizing failed her.

They walked inside to find all the lights off.

"What's going on?" JJ asked and Emily smiled kissing her softly.

"I could never keep things from you." Emily said hating that she really was and it was bigger than this. Emily flipped on the light switch and smiled.

"SURPRISE!"

Their team, Carrie and Chris jumped out with the dogs and cat. It was another face however that had a beaming smile plastered on JJ's face.

"Daddy!"

JJ ran into the man's arms hugging him tight.

"Hi pumpkin." Jonathan Jareau smiled kissing her head.

"Is mom here?" JJ asked. She wasn't expecting anything close to a yes.

"No, sweetie, but she sends her best." John smiled hugging his little girl again.

"How did you get here?" JJ asked.

"Your girlfriend called and I was picked up by a young lady named Chris." He said as Chris smiled with a wave.

JJ turned and hugged Chris. "Thank you."

"No problem, except Aunt Pen decided to pound on the door while I was getting my extra hour of sleep back." Chris smiled then glared at Garcia.

"Where are you staying?" JJ asked.

"I got a hotel not to far from here." He answered.

"Why? You can stay here."

"I told him that." Chris interjected.

"I thought you have your girlfriend and her two daughters, and figured you had a full house." John said as JJ looked to Chris.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" John asked.

"I thought he already knew." Chris said.

"Don't' assume things Christian." Elizabeth said as Chris sighed.

"You always show up out of nowhere, how do you do that?" Chris asked as Emily laughed.

"You have to get used to it."

"Dad, Chris and Carrie are together." JJ said.

"As in…"

"We're a couple." Carrie said as Chris nodded.

"Oh…"

"A piece of paper says were sisters, what we feel for each other is different." Chris said pulling Carrie to her.

"If you girls are happy you have my support, after all, you are my future in-laws right?" John smiled making the two smile and laugh.

"Yeah. As soon as mom decides to propose." Chris said.

"You haven't proposed yet Emily?" Elizabeth asked and Emily glared at Chris.

"Thanks." She grumbled and Chris just laughed. "I will, in time." Emily smiled at JJ.

"Ok, presents!" Garcia clapped and they took seats around the coffee table.

Garcia and Morgan took the love seat while Elizabeth, john and Rossi took the couch and Chris pulled Carrie with her on the recliner and JJ was sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with JJ while hotch, Haley and Jack sat in chairs they pulled from the kitchen with Reid.

The next thirty minutes were spent opening gifts and laughing.

After small talk and mingling everyone began to leave and Chris began clean up with Carrie and John. Emily and JJ retired early.

Carrie yawned and Chris looked at the time. It was nearly eleven.

"Carrie, get to bed, we'll finish up here." Chris said kissing Carrie's cheek.

"I'm fine."

"Listen to her Carrie, we can handle it." John smiled hugging Carrie.

"Ok." She yawned and headed upstairs.

"I'll drive you to your hotel to get your things after we take this out." Chris said as John smiled and nodded.

* * *

On the way to the hotel John and Chris made small talk. "JJ told me about Carrie, you two didn't just jump into a relationship right?"

Chris chuckled and shook her head. "No. We fought for the life of us, I try to help her get past it all, I love her, that's for sure, I know we're only, well, she's in high school, but I have a feeling this is it for me." Chris smiled then blushed at her ramble. "Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble."

"It's fine, I'm happy to see you two love each other that much, is the same for my daughter and Emily?"

"I don't know how they feel, but I can see that they love each other very much, they're having a child together. That makes Emily very happy considering." Chris sighed.

"Considering?" John asked as they turned into the parking lot of the hotel.

Chris put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition. "Emily talked to JJ about it when they decided to get pregnant, but…" Chris trailed off as they got out and headed to his hotel room.

"But?"

"When mom was fifteen, she got pregnant to a friend and at fifteen and in Rome…" Chris sighed. "She got an abortion. It ruined a friend of hers, his beliefs and everything changed. She lost both of her friends after it really." Chris stepped into the hotel room after John. "After that she didn't really think she'd ever have a child, I was the closest thing to a daughter she ever had, but she's mom, no matter by blood or not. Emily Prentiss was more my than my own." Chris smiled as she grabbed one of John's bags.

"I see. It's safe with me. I'm just happy she can trust my Jennifer." John said as they brought his bags to the car.

"I'll go pay for the room." Chris said walking off before he could protest. She came back three minutes later.

"That was fast." John commented.

"The perks of being the granddaughter of an Ambassador." Chris chuckled. "I was paying but then they saw my last name and asked if I was related to Elizabeth and they gave me the room no charge." Chris said as they got in and she started the car.

Chris drove through the green light on the intersection.

"CHRIS!"

It was too late.

Chris turned and saw nothing but headlights then they both saw nothing.

**

* * *

Review please. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

JJ was jarred awake by a ringing cell phone. She checked the time. It was close to midnight. She picked up the offending device and answered.

"Hello?" She listened to the person on the other line. "What! No! I'm her girlfriend, Emily's right here." JJ shoved Emily right off the bed.

"What the hell!" Emily shouted getting on her knees.

"It's for you." JJ tossed the phone to the bed and quickly pulled on some clothes.

"Hello?" Emily listened to the lady. "Where?" She pulled a pad of paper from the bedside table drawer and scribbled the address down. "Thank you." Emily hung up and caught the sweater JJ tossed at her.

"Get dressed I'll get Carrie." JJ said as Emily nodded and quickly threw on some clothes.

JJ walked into the room and smiled sadly seeing Carrie asleep and hugging Chris' pillow. She walked over and shook her softly. "Carrie." She shook a bit more forceful. "Carrie, wake up!"

Carrie groaned as she turned onto her back and rubbed her eyes looking at JJ. "What?"

"We need to get going, there's been an accident." JJ said and Carrie looked at her confused.

Emily and JJ were both home and Chris…Carrie looked to her right and found nothing but the pillow she was hugging.

"Chris?" She asked and JJ nodded. Carrie hopped out of bed and pulled on sweats and a sweater.

Emily walked in and they headed downstairs to the car.

"JJ, try to remain calm." Emily said. "Stress is bad for the baby."

JJ tried as hard as she could not to stress out.

They arrived at the sight and Carrie was quick to hop out.

"Stay here." Emily instructed JJ. Emily followed Carrie and JJ scoffed getting out of the car to follow after the two of them.

"What happened?" Carrie asked as Emily walked up.

"SSA Emily Prentiss, Chris is my daughter, this is Carrie." Emily said.

"I'm Detective Walters, we spoke on the phone." The woman said as Emily nodded. "We found no bodies, but we found their wallets and phones." She explained holding up two evidence bags. "She was with a man named Jonathan Jareau."

"That's my father." JJ said walking up.

Emily rolled her eyes. Of course JJ wouldn't listen.

"As I told Agent Prentiss, we found no bodies but there are skid marks that were found on the lane adjacent so evidence shows this was not only a crash but abduction." Detective Walters said.

JJ called the rest of the team and Detective Walters was more than welcome to let the BAU help find Chris and John.

"Why take both?" Morgan asked as Reid yawned.

"I don't know. Who would want to take Chris?" JJ asked as Emily shrugged.

"She doesn't have any enemies that I know about." Emily said and JJ couldn't read her. Now she was definitely hiding something. She couldn't even see worry for Chris.

"Chris travelled with the ambassador; did she make any on the trips?" Rossi asked.

"You'd have to ask my mother." Emily answered.

"What about your father?" Hotch asked.

"Everyone loves him." JJ said. "No one ever showed any dislike for my father."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Reid asked Emily who sat silent as if thinking. "Emily?"

"Huh?"

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Reid repeated.

"Jenna, but she's in prison for the next four months for violating a restraining order." Emily said as JJ huffed with a smirk.

Jenna tried to win Emily back while they were on a family outing.

"That leaves us with the ambassador."

"Shit!" Emily cursed.

"Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"I have to call Matt and Lindsey." Emily sighed pulling her phone out.

"Can they help?" Garcia asked.

"Lindsey went with Chris once when they traveled with my mother, Matt and the family business makes them a lot of enemies." Emily said. "Matt, hold on a minute." She dialed Lindsey and connected the calls.

As Emily spoke to Matt and Lindsey the others brainstormed.

* * *

John groaned as the bright lights hurt his eyes. He sat up and looked around to find he was in a plane.

"Sorry about the discomfort."

John looked up to see a man sitting next to Chris who looked pissed off but kept her mouth shut.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked.

"New York." The man answered. "Then out of the country." The man answered.

"Why?" John asked.

"Chris here got caught in something she should have."

"I didn't purposely do it." Chris said.

"Chris her is a witness to the murder of a two college students and the gang is looking for her so we have to move her."

"Who are you?" John asked.

"Agent Aidan Ashton."

"Call him Ash. He's a pain in my ass." Chris grumbled.

"Be as that may, you're still the key witness to their murder trial in three days so we have to keep you alive." Ash said.

"Why bring him?" Chris asked.

"It was a split decision."

"You weren't thinking?" Chris asked as Ash shrugged.

"Second we land, you send him back." Chris said as John shook his head.

"JJ and Emily would kill me if something happened to you." John said as Chris huffed.

"I can take care of myself."

"Of course." Ash rolled his eyes. "We'll be landing in Germany soon."

Chris jumped up. "Germany!"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Ash asked as Chris nodded.

"Were you not there?" Chris asked.

"For what?"

"Your sister wants to kill me."

"She doesn't want to kill you." Ash said. "She wants to hurt you."

"I don't understand what I did though." Chris said.

"You brought your girlfriend." Ash said.

"And I told her that all we had was a flirting thing. She knew we weren't going anywhere serious. I wasn't her experiment." Chris huffed sitting back down.

"Then it's a good thing you're staying at the embassy with Peter." Ash said as Chris sighed.

"Thank goodness."

"How long are we going to be in Germany?" John asked.

"No longer than a week." Ash answered.

"The trial is in two days."

"I can't believe I'm getting dragged back to court in Germany." Chris groaned.

* * *

Carrie walked around like a zombie at school the next day. Tara and the twins were confused but tried to take Carrie's mind off of whatever it was.

"Is Chris ok?" Tara asked and Carrie broke down.

"She's gone!"

"She was in an accident and the people took her and we don't know where she is." Carrie rambled.

* * *

Emily was on the phone with her mother and was now aggravated. "Why can't I tell the team?"

"Emily if you tell the team it could get out. For all we know she's in the hands of the group who want her gone but I was assured she was safe."

"Can I get a number to call her?"

"I'm sorry dear." Elizabeth decided to change the topic. "Have you proposed yet?"

"No, I'm trying to find a good time, I asked her father and he gave me his blessing and he's missing too, did I tell you that?"

"No, you didn't, they took him and Chris?"

"Yes, JJ's trying to keep calm for the baby but you can see she's stressed."

"I'll call them again and get back to you." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks mother."

"You're welcome dear."

Emily hung up and sighed.

"What did your mother say?" Rossi asked walking in.

"She said she couldn't tell me much about their trip since she was in meetings during most of it and Chris was off running around. Lindsey doesn't have a clue and Matt says that the threats to Chris concerning the family business ended when Alex returned." Emily sighed rubbing her temples.

"So nothing?" Rossi asked as Emily nodded.

Hotch walked in. "We're off the case."

"What?" Emily asked.

"There is no case." Hotch said. "Even local PD is off of it."

"Why?"

"It wasn't disclose, there's just no case." Hotch said.

"I should go check on JJ." Emily said walking out.

**

* * *

Review please. =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Warning: This chapter includes car chases and a shoot out. With awesome driving by Chris and conpiracy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

When the plane touched down in Germany Chris wanted nothing more than to curl under a rock and die.

"I can't believe I'm here."

"GET DOWN!"

Chris took John to the floor with Ash as gun shots rang out.

The door opened and a man walked in. Another followed. Chris reached under her shirt and produced a revolver firing twice before Ash could get his gun out. The two men fell and Ash and John stared at her.

"What? You weren't fast enough."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ash asked.

"Mom gave it to me after I turned eighteen; I have the license and everything." Chris said lifting her shirt to reveal a holster that was strapped around her stomach.

"Your mother is a smart woman." Ash said as they carefully made their way to the exit.

Three more ran in and Ash was quick with his gun and fired three times missing one of the guys and Chris fired getting him in the arm forcing him to drop his gun. Chris picked up his nine mil and handed it to John.

"I'm more of a hunting person but this will do." John said as they continued to the exit. They got to the steps and saw many cars and other people around. Some in street clothes that were all black and some in suits.

"I'm thinking massacre was what these guys wanted." Chris said as they were led to a car.

"I'm driving!" Chris called hopping into the driver's seat of the black BMW IL and started it.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ash asked as Chris nodded.

John got in the passenger seat. "Be careful."

Gun fire started again and Chris floored it. A bullet went through the back windshield.

"Chris, don't kill us, just get us to the embassy." Ash yelled firing through the now cracked windshield.

* * *

Emily picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Emily, there seems to be a problem, the group found them at the airport, we lost contact with them."

"What?"

"Does Chris still carry that gun?"

"Yeah, she keeps it on till she goes to sleep."

"Then she may be ok." Elizabeth mused.

"She better be mother or I will raise hell." Emily hung up.

* * *

Chris took a corner to fast and drifted sending Ash flying to the opposite side of the car then back when she corrected it.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Chris cried easing up on the gas.

"Turn right!" Ash yelled as Chris turned and John tightened his grip on the handle above the window. "You need to slow down when you get to the embassy." Ash turned and fired again. They heard the crack of the other car's windshield.

* * *

There was five days till her graduation and her plans were down the drain. She was supposed to spend as much time as she could with Chris as they looked over their college acceptance letters. She took the day off from school and stay with JJ to help her take it easy.

JJ was almost two months pregnant and her mood swings and cravings were starting as well as her morning sickness. The sickness was already there and Carrie grumbled about why it was called morning sickness when it came around all day. They could go without it.

Carrie brought the cup of tea to JJ who was sat on the couch. The police brought the car and belongings back but Emily sent the car to the shop. It wasn't that damaged, the driver side doors needed to be replaced. "Here you go JJ." Carrie smiled.

"You should go to school."

"I went yesterday, Tara said she'd come by with whatever I needed." Carrie said sitting next to her.

"I just don't know why they wouldn't tell us who took the case from us." JJ said sipping at the tea.

"It'll be ok. Chris always has a plan." Carrie tried to assure her.

* * *

"Do you have a plan?" John asked as Chris shook her head.

"Not at the moment, I'm focusing on not flipping the car." Chris said tightening her grip on the wheel.

"The embassy isn't that far now." Ash said as a bullet flew past him and through the windshield.

"The hell!" Chris turned the car in a full one eighty and shifted into reverse. "John, can you hit them?"

John lifted the gun and fired twice taking out the front tires. "Got it."

"Hold on." Chris turned the car back around and cheered. "That is how you shoot!" She slowed down as they approached the embassy.

"Afternoon." She recognized this guy.

"Hey Christos, how are you? How are the kids?"

"Excellent, we got a call about the landing strip are you ok?" he asked as Chris smiled.

"Tip top, just the car."

"Good, call your grandmother when you get in will you?" Christos smiled as he opened the gates.

* * *

Emily stood at the head of the table.

"What do you need to tell us Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

"Chris wasn't abducted by any criminal, she was abducted by some people in Interpol to get her out of the country to testify against a gang leader in Germany." Emily began. "She witnessed a murder and is the key witness. The plan was to make the gang think she was killed here so they wouldn't have to worry but they found out and opened fire on the jet she was in. JJ's father was with her." Emily finished.

"So there was never a case, just a conspiracy?" Reid asked as Emily nodded.

"Has JJ been told?" Garcia asked.

"I was going to tell her when I got home. I haven't gotten any news since the airport incident though." Emily said as her phone rang on the table and she hit the answer button then put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"God damn you Chris!" Emily shouted.

"Ok, you're mad."

"I'm pissed. You witnessed a murder?"

"I was gonna tell you?" It was a question more than a statement.

"I don't care that you turned eighteen recently you are grounded." Emily said.

"Ok, mom we're fine, John's fine, we're at the embassy in Germany right now."

"So you're safe?"

"Yep, now you work on proposing, we'll get this done fast and be home soon."

"Chris, don't get killed."

"I won't, geez, no faith." Chris grumbled.

"Does grandma know you're calling?" Emily asked.

"No, so don't tell her."

"Ok, you take care and have John call JJ."

"I will bye, bye Aunt Pen, bye Uncle Derek, Spence, Aaron and Grandpa Dave."

"Bye." They chorused as Chris hung up.

"Prentiss, go home and talk to JJ." Hotch said as Emily smiled and headed out.

* * *

When Emily got home JJ was on the phone with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, I'm just glad to know you're safe, ok, I'll try not to be too mad at her. Take care, ok, love you too, bye." JJ handed the phone to Carrie.

"Chris?" She headed upstairs.

"When were you going to tell me?" JJ asked.

"Right now."

"You knew since yesterday." JJ glared.

"Yes, but…"

"Enjoy the couch tonight."

"I deserve that, but JJ, I was going to tell you, they'll be home soon and safe."

"They better. Now I'm going to sleep." JJ said walking out. Emily saw how much JJ was trying to not yell or start a fight.

Emily pulled out her phone. "Do you have it ready? Ok, I'll be right there, you too." Emily smiled as she hung up not knowing JJ heard her. Emily rushed out to her car.

**

* * *

Review please. =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Warning: This chapter includes car chases and a shoot out. With awesome driving by Chris and conpiracy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5**

John was enjoying the tour he was getting from Chris who was making funny side notes every time she explained a piece of art or hall.

"You spent how long here?"

"Three months." Chris answered. "Summer and the first month of my sophomore year."

"Why did it take so long to bring the case to court?" John asked.

"Because we had me as a witness but no solid evidence, but then we got the evidence and they finally got me back here to prosecute the case." Chris explained.

"Oh."

"Sorry you got dragged into this." Chris apologized as she walked him back to his room.

"It's no problem, really, I had fun." John smiled.

"I'm pretty sure JJ was happy to hear from you."

"She was, she was happy we were both ok." John said.

"She's probably made at mom for not telling her sooner." Chris chuckled.

"And her hormones probably got the best of her." John added to the joke.

"So she's on the couch tonight." Chris laughed with John.

"Probably. How did Carrie take the news?"

"Oh you know, sex is withheld and I have to do laundry and take care of the dogs." Chris rattled on.

John laughed. "I see, you plan on marrying her anytime soon?" John asked.

Chris shrugged. "I can see me and her getting married." Chris smiled as they arrived at John's room.

"Well, get some sleep Chris." John said hugging her.

"You too…Grandpa J."Chris smiled.

John thought about it. "Hmm, has a ring to it."

Chris smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Emily got out of the car and walked to the jewelry store. "Hey Greg."

"Hello Emily, the ring is done and Chris had another order here but she hasn't picked it up yet." Greg said pulling out the five necklace cases.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"They're supposed to come together in a star, she brought them back last week saying JJ was pregnant, congrats by the way, said she needed a birthstone put in it and to change a few initials, well add to them." Greg said as Emily looked at them. It had their birthstones and JJ's initials had a hyphened letter 'P' to it. So did Carrie's and Chris didn't put the 'S' for Sloan in it.

"They're great."

"Yeah, so when are you popping the question?" Greg asked making Emily beam.

"After Carrie's graduation, we're all going out to dinner at this fabulous restaurant and in front of my team and everyone I'm going to propose." Emily explained.

"Sound amazing."

"It will be once she says yes."

"She'd be crazy not to." Greg smiled putting the articles of jewelry into a bag.

"Thanks Greg."

"No problem." He smiled waving as Emily left.

**

* * *

**

**I know it's short. Sorry.**

Review please. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

**Warning: This chapter includes car chases and a shoot out. With awesome driving by Chris and conpiracy.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Call your witness." The judge said and Chris grumbled. She understood German better than this judge trying to speak English properly.

"You can speak German your honor, the witness understands." The lawyer on the case said and the judge nodded.

It had been a whole two days and Chris was so bored and ready to leave.

The rest of court that day went by in German leaving John completely lost.

When it was over he asked Chris what had happened.

"Court is still in for the next two days, apparently, the idiot defense attorney doesn't understand proper German." Chris grumbled getting into the limo after John.

* * *

Emily was gone before JJ got up the next morning. She got ready and made Carrie and her breakfast and packed lunches for them both.

"You driving yourself today?" JJ asked as Carrie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to Chris?" JJ asked as she handed her the brown paper bag.

"Yeah. She said she'll be home in time for my graduation but I'm still mad that she didn't tell me about the murder she witnessed." Carrie said.

"You'll give her grief when she gets back." JJ smiled as Carrie nodded.

"How's your dad?"

"He refuses to leave Chris alone in Germany so he's staying with her. He's ok thank God." JJ said as they made sure the dog door to the backyard was opened for the pets and left.

"See you for dinner." JJ said waving as Carrie smiled and drove off.

Once she got to work there was still no sign of Emily. It hadn't even looked as if she returned last night. That made JJ's stomach clench and she ran for the nearest bathroom. Her morning sickness plus the scenarios in her head made it worse. Emily wouldn't do that. She rinsed out her mouth and headed to her office.

* * *

Emily walked into Chris and Carrie's room after both Carrie and JJ had left and found what she was looking for. Chris' laptop and hard drives. She turned it one and plugged in the hard drive she needed. Chris color tagged the Hard drives for what was on them and even though she thought she had the passwords on them set Emily knew them all. She found the file she was looking for and opened it. She printed out the forms. Chris made these orders last month so they should be waiting in her office drop box at the company headquarters here in DC. The one Chris only goes into once or twice a month. She grabbed the forms out of the printer and headed out. She got into her car and drove the twenty minutes to the office and picked up Chris' orders. They were actually her orders but she couldn't have JJ stumble upon them on her laptop or desktop in the study.

* * *

Carrie walked to her last class of the day and bumped into someone sending both their notebooks and papers to the floor.

"I am so sorry, I was spacing out." Carrie said gathering up her things and handing the stranger his.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking myself." He gave her a pearly white charming smile that should have been a warning but Carrie blushed and fell for it.

"Oh, uh…um…I 'm Carrie."

"Jackson, but you can call me Jack." He gave her another charming smile and Carrie felt the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you." Carrie smiled nervously.

"I know we just met but would you like to get coffee with me after school?" Jack asked with one of his charming and alluring smiles.

Carrie wanted to say no. She should say no. Say no. She told herself.

"Yes."

Jack beamed. "Great. Meet me out front by the fountain?" He asked and Carrie nodded with a smile.

"Yes."

"Excellent." He smiled and waved as he walked off. "See you then Carrie."

"Bye." Carrie stuttered before walking away with a blush on her cheeks. She managed to get rid of the blush and smile by the time she got to her class.

This afternoon was going to be interesting.

* * *

Chris put an 'X' through the box on the calendar. She had three days before Carrie's graduation and was not looking forward to ruining it for her. The jury already found the guy guilty. But the defense was looking to find some sympathy. But he wasn't going to get it. She looked at the ceiling and couldn't help but feel something bad coming. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes. She needed sleep.

**

* * *

**

**I know it's short. Sorry.**

Review please. =D


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Disclaimer in earlier chapters. I own Chris and a few other OCs.**

**I love Law and Order SVU and couldn't resist throwing it in there. It adds some humor.**

**But ****alas...I own neither SVU or Criminal minds.**

***sigh***

**Hope you enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7**

Carrie stood at the fountain and smiled nervously when Jack walked up.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you'd like to walk there." Carrie said.

"Sure." Jack smiled. "More time with a pretty lady."

Carrie blushed and hid her face behind her hair. "Thanks."

"No problem, pretty girls like you deserve to be told."

They got to the coffee shop and got a table by the window.

"I don't mean to sound weird or stalkerish, but I've seen you around and noticed you've been down a bit lately. We graduate in three days, you should be happy." Jack said sipping at the latte he ordered.

"Oh, my girlfriend left unexpectedly for some business." Carrie said and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Chris Prentiss, she graduated a year early last year." Carrie said.

"I remember her, she was amazing at Formal." Jack said. "How is it between you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're fine, she has a knack for taking off unannounced but she always comes back." Carrie said softly. Why was she telling him that? Crap, that smile.

"I wouldn't do that. Not to sound like a mood killer but what if she doesn't, I don't mean like if she dies, what is she just decides that she's found something better where she's at?" Jack asked.

Carrie wanted to slap this boy in the face yet he had a point. There are girls that are prettier than her yet she chose her. Carrie pushed all the doubt away. Chris loves her. She shouldn't question that. "I trust her." Carrie said.

"Does she trust you?"

"I have never given her any reason not to." Carrie said taking a sip from her coffee. She checked her watch. "I'm sorry, I have to go, it's my night to cook dinner for my foster mom's pregnant girlfriend." Carrie said standing. She grabbed her coffee cup and he stood with her.

"I'll walk you to your car."

"Thank you." Carrie said as they walked in silence.

* * *

When JJ got home Emily wasn't there. She smiled to Carrie when she stepped into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner tonight?" JJ asked placing her bag and keys on the bar counter.

"Tacos." Carrie answered. "With steak, beef or chicken, your choice really." Carrie smiled stirring around some ground beef so it wouldn't stick to the pan.

"Sounds wonderful. Have you heard from Emily at all today?" JJ asked.

"Wasn't she at work?"

"No, Hotch told us she called in and wouldn't be at work today or tomorrow." JJ said. "He asked me if I knew anything about it."

"When I got home Chris' laptop was out, so she was home." Carrie said flipping a tortilla on the pan on the back burner.

"Ok."

That ended their conversation.

* * *

Emily was in the balcony room she had brought JJ to and smiled as she examined her handy work. The restaurant brought in a larger table that would fit everyone and the view was just the way it was when she brought JJ for their first date. She set the room up now she just needed to arrange the food and drinks.

She checked the time and decided it was time to call it quits for the day. She headed home just as Carrie and JJ were cleaning up.

"Hey, we saved you some, we weren't sure if you had eaten yet." JJ said as Emily smiled kissing her softly before hugging Carrie.

"Thanks, I'm starving."

"Where were you today?" JJ asked.

"I was running some important errands." Emily said sitting at the table.

"Like what?" JJ asked.

"Just errands." Emily said as Carrie announced she was going to go do homework and headed upstairs.

"That's all I get?" JJ asked.

"No, I was running errands because I'm setting up for the surprise I'm giving Carrie after graduation." Emily said. It wasn't a complete lie.

"What kind of surprise?" JJ asked.

"Now if I told you that what kind of surprise would it be?"

"Are you insinuating that I get something out of this surprise?" JJ asked as Emily smiled.

"I never said or insinuated, I just know that you can barely keep a secret since you've gotten pregnant." Emily said with a grin. "You'll tell Garcia who will eventually let it slip to Carrie one way or another and then it is ruined."

"I resent that you are calling me a gossip girl." JJ pouted.

"I didn't call you a gossip girl."

"But you insinuated." JJ said as Emily kissed her once more before finishing her dinner.

"Come to bed with me?" JJ asked.

"I don't get the couch?" Emily asked. She was sure JJ was still a bit upset with her.

"I miss you too much when I don't have you in my arms at night." JJ said as Emily kissed her deeply before leading her to their room.

* * *

The next day Carrie found Jack waiting at her locker. He smiled upon seeing her and she politely smiled back.

"Good morning good looking?"

"Couldn't be original?" Carrie teased making him frown.

"I tried." He shrugged.

"It was cute."

"So graduation is in two days. Any word from Chris?" he asked as Carrie shook her head.

"She's been in and out of court so I don't know when I'll get to talk to her again."

"Shouldn't she be making time? I mean if I loved someone as much as you say she does you then she would make time." Jack said and Carrie was shocked at is assumption.

"She's a busy person. I knew that before I got into a relationship with her." Carrie said opening her locker. She was in the process of cleaning it out.

"Doesn't the fact that you're foster sisters bug you?" Jack asked and Carrie whirled on him.

She was on the defensive and offensive now. "A piece of paper says we're foster siblings, but we're more than that ok!" she snapped and he raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry." He says and Carrie softens up.

"I didn't mean to snap. I care about her a lot, I love her." Carrie sighed putting a few notebooks into her bag.

"Sorry for insulting her. Walk you to class?" He asks holding out his arm.

Carrie smiles and nods. She can't help but think of what he said about Chris making time.

**

* * *

**

**I know it's short. Sorry.**

Review please. =D


End file.
